Aisha's Fairy Forms
This page is for the all fairy forms that Aisha gets in the series. Winx Club World of Winx Transformation Sequences Winx Layla's Winx transformation lasts for nine seconds. First, she screams as she flexes her arms, and there is a brilliant white flash. Layla spins and her clothes are replaced with her Winx outfit, bit-by-bit in a green glow. Finally, she strikes a dancer's pose, flies up out of camera frame range and lands back within range, striking her final pose. An alternative version of this transformation was used significantly in episodes after the first trip to the Underrealm, since she was not always seen wearing her khaki explorer outfit, with a silhouette of Layla coming into focus and her Winx form's main outfit forming in a flash of golden light. Charmix Layla's Charmix transformation lasts for thirteen seconds. First, Layla is shown with arms down and eyes closed. The camera zooms in, then she raises her arms and yells as her Charmix pin appears. She twirls once, then her bag appears. Finally, there is a flash, and she strikes her final pose. Enchantix Layla's Enchantix transformation lasts for twelve seconds. First, Layla is shown in her Winx outfit. She leans forward while her hair is twisted into style. Then, she raises her left arm, where her glove materializes out of bright light. The camera pans down as her entire outfit is created out of the light. The camera briefly focuses on her face as her headband materializes. Finally, the camera zooms out to show Layla fully clothed while her wings sprout. Two alternative versions of this transformation exist. One version accommodates the blindness in her eyes when she first earned her Enchantix, and has different sound effects and music. The other version accommodates the change in color on her top and skirt that was used significantly in episodes after Bloom had gained her Enchantix transformation. Fairy Dust Layla's Fairy dust lasts for eleven seconds. First, her fairy dust vial is shown. The beads hanging from it burst into light, as does the ring around the vial. The camera then cuts to Layla, who draws her sign, a figure 8 within a circle. CGI Movie Enchantix Layla's CGI movie Enchantix, as seen in Secret of the Lost Kingdom, lasts for eleven seconds. First, Layla throws her arms out to either side, where her gloves materialize out of Morphix. With Morphix twirling around her and forming her top and skirt, she does a backflip while the camera moves away from her. The Morphix forms her barefoot sandals and wings at the end of the flip. Then, she kicks the air and waves a band of Morphix around. Finally, after twirling several times, she strikes her final pose. Believix Layla's Believix transformation lasts for twenty-seven seconds. First, water is shown. Her foot touches of water into it, then creates a circle of water, which rises up to show Layla's boots. The magic condenses onto her boots. After a short pause, the magic continues swiftly up her body, creating her half of the outfit while she spins. There is a flash, then her shirt appears. Then the magic is shown creating her choker, headband, bracelet and glove. Her wings are then shown growing one by one. Layla reenters the shot, bringing her arms up and crossing her wrists before flying away from the camera, twirling. Finally, she lands on the body of water, with a waterfall back ground striking her final pose. Sophix Layla's Sophix transformation lasts for nine seconds. The camera is out as she appears out of a giant lilly flower as it opens she appears in half of her Sophix out fit. then she spins as her top appears doing her final pose. Lovix Layla's Lovix transformation lasts for thirteen seconds. Layla appears, spins twice and in a white flash, she appears wearing her Lovix outfit. CGI Movie Believix Layla's CGI movie Believix, as seen in Magical Adventure, lasts for twelve seconds. First, Layla appears on the screen with Morphix swirling around her to create her outfit. She then raises her legs up, where her boots form. Her glove and bracelet are shown materializing, then the shot cuts to the girls getting their wings. When Layla's turn comes, she floats onto the screen with balls of Morphix floating around her. A band of blue magic push one of the balls toward her, where it becomes her wings. Finally, she flies off the screen to strike her final pose with the rest of the Winx girls. Harmonix Sirenix Bloomix Mythix Butterflix TynixCategory:Aisha Category:Fairy Forms Category:Books Category:Comics